


The crewmate and his impostor family.

by MidnightJoker



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Black is a good mother, Black is intimidating, Bonding with Aliens, Gen, Impostors are c o n f u s e d, Impostors don't attack whoever saves them, Mama Impostor, Mama impostor is more deadly now., Motherly Impostor Black, Puppet fighters (Post WOL), Purple is a child, Purple's parents are jerks., Shapeshifting, Six impostors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: Years after the earth is blown up, Purple and the crew head into space for a new home. Unbeknownst to him, he's about to befriend six impostors.
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. The impostors and their small purple child.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik, max impostors are 3 but I tripled that to make more.  
> Impostors:  
> (Female Impostors):  
> Black, White, and Yellow.  
> (Male impostors):  
> Cyan, Red, and Orange.  
> Personalities:  
> Black:(Overprotective), White:(Calm), Yellow:(Smart), Cyan:(Sneaky), Red:(Sus), Orange:(Lazy)

**(Setting:The Skeld.**

**Impostors:6**

**Crewmates:20 Everyone is on different ships, except for the impostors**

**year:2045)**

Another day on the skeld was pretty long. Purple was only 7 years old and he spent most of his time in his room, he had purple hair that covered his head like a blanket, He knew most of the crewmates, but they didn't know he was an orphan who had abandoned at the age of three,

"Hello Black!" Purple waved.

"Nice to see ya again, kid." Black says. This is Black, She's in her 20's and a bit tough. What most people don't know is Black is the leader of a group of impostors, Black got along with Purple well, almost as if she had shown him a soft side, no one else had seen/

 ** _"WARNING! REACTOR MELTDOWN IN 30 SECONDS,"_** A computerized voice says. Black grabs Purple's hand as they rush to the reactor core.

"Can I do it?" Purple asked.

"Sure thing." Black says. She picks up Purple as he places his hand on the hand print machine, as the reactor was stabilized.

"Wow!" Purple says as his purple eyes fill with glee. "I helped fix the reactor!"

"You sure did, kiddo." Black began as she let out a small grin "You sure did."

**(Time skip:12 hours later.)**

"It's Pink!" Red yelled. "Pink is sus." All the crewmates held up signs as they all began to eject pink. they threw her in space as they all got with their task.

**(Thirty minutes later)**

"Hey, Bl-" Purple began as he seen Black, Yellow, and White holding weapons while arguing with Red, Orange, and Cyan.

"I-Is this about the last slice of cake? I already ate it..." Purple whimpered.

"No, we're just playing cops and robbers." Black lied. " _Right?_ :" The other five impostors nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you go back to your parents?" asked Red.

"Because." Purple sighed. "I don't _have_ any." This shocked the impostors.

"What kind of people would leave their kid alone on a spaceship?!" Black boomed. She sighed. and walked up to Purple. Black placed a hand on Purple's shoulder.

"Since you don't have any parents...." Black began. "You'll be my kid now." She gave Purple a small hug as he hugged back.

"Guess Purple's our brother now?" Yellow wondered.

"Yeah." Black began. "Guess he is."

"Always wanted a little brother." White chuckled. Black saw that Purple fell asleep and, with him in now in her arms, Black vented into Purple's room and placed him on the bed.

"Sweet dreams, son..." Black smiled. She sneakily walked over to the vent and went inside to vent back to the other impostors.

"Are you crying, Black?" Orange asked,

"N-No!" Black lied as she used her black spacesuit gloved to wipe away tears. "T-They just never trained me on resisting the urge of getting attached to a human child!"

"Heh." Red began. "I never thought, Black. The academy's _best impostor_ would get attached to a small human child!"

"One more word out of you, Red." Black began. "I'll throw _you_ into the garbage chute!"

**(End of chapter one)**

Is our Black impostor getting attached to a human child?


	2. You voted, WHO?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of shenanigans, Purple decides to play in the vents, what he doesn't understand is that Lime, New to the skeld, has caught Purple "venting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini Crewmates and Impostors can go through the vents.

**(A week after chapter 1)**

"Ah, Purple. " Black begins as she closes a book and taking off a pair of reading glasses. "Nice to see your awake." The book was titled _'How to take care of human children, a guide for female impostors wishing to be mothers._ Purple yawned as he got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom in his room and brushed his teeth.

"Up and at'em, kiddo." Black says. Purple walks over to the cafeteria as he grabs some Krave cereal and pours it in a bowl, he tries to reach for a gallon of milk as Black grabs it and places some in the cereal.

"If you ever need me.." Black began in a motherly tone. "I'll be fixing wires." Black runs off, leaving Purple to eat cereal with a crewmate new to the ship.

"Can't believe I got sent here." Lime grunts. Purple drinks the leftover milk from the cereal and eats some of the last cereal before putting the dirty plate in the sink and running off.

**(2 hours later. XD)**

"I've always wondered... " Purple began. "How is it like to play in the vents?" Lime walked down the halls towards Purple's location.

"I'm gonna play in the vents!" Purple cheered. He opened the vent and jumped in, Unfortunately, Lime saw him and ran towards the cafeteria, to call an emergency meeting.

"It's Purple!" Lime says in an accusing tone. "I saw him vent!" Black smacked Lime hard.

"Purple is a child, you knucklehead!" Black yelled. "He's only seven!"

"It's true." Blue states. "Purple is a child."

"I'm skipping." White says. The rest skip voting as they leave Lime sitting stunned at the table.

"Purple!" Black says. "Where are you?" Purple immediately popped himself out of a vent and ran over to Black.

"Hey mom." Purple says. "Sorry, I got stuck in a vent." Black sighed and picked him up before placing him back on the floor.

"Stay here." She told Purple. "Mama's gotta take care of a few things." Black walked towards Lime's location (Which was medbay.) As she stabbed him three times with her knife, before cleaning it and returning to Purple.

"Did ya take care of the things?" Purple asked.

"All taken care of!" Black smiled. Purple grabbed Black's hand as they ran into his room. He had an X-box plugged in as he gave a controller to Black.

"So, what are we gonna play?" Black asked.

"Minecraft." Purple stated. The game started up as Black's controller was connected. The two spent most of the day playing, an event Black would describe as, Mother-son bonding.

It was official.

Black was getting maternally attached to Purple.

**(End of chapter two)**

Yes, let the Mama impostor and crewmate son consume your brain! XD


	3. Learning about Purple's past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While getting to know Purple better, his adoptive impostor mother, Black, decides to ask about life before he came on board the skeld. What happens next has a high chance of making Black go berserk with anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple's parents are totally heartless.

**(The skeld, a day after chapter 2 Black's POV)**

_Black's log._

_Date:3-5-45_

_Time:12:20_ _p.m._

_It's been approximately a week and four days since our arrival on the skeld. Our mission? Spy on the humans to detect any threat they might impose on remaining impostors. So far. none of the crew poses a threat, and I may have gotten myself attached to a small human child. Humans are mysterious offspring abandoning creatures._

I closed my log and placed it in some place safe. On my trip impersonating a crewmember, I have noticed that there is only one child on the ship... The one on the skeld, it's Purple.

"Overprotective today are we, Mama Black?" Red snickered.

"Shut up." I reply; "Ok, so maybe I _did_ get attached to him." I say bluntly.

"Well." Red begins. "Your son is crying in his room."

"He's not my son." I say,

"Yet." Red corrects. I walk over to Purple's room, I take a quick peek in as he has a destroyed picture of his family on the floor.

**(Purple's room, still Black's POV)**

"Purple?" I asked. "Are you ok?" He rushes up to me and hugs me, this takes me back a bit.

"I know I called you mom cause you suggested being my mom..." Purple began. I couldn't resist, my arms wrapped protectively over him, and I closed my eyes.

"Shhh." I say, _Oh great, something's happening to me!_ he was traumatized,

"B-But." Purple began.

"It's ok..." I began quietly. "Mama will wait until your all better." _Did I just tell him to call me Mama?! Sure I felt like he was my son... but we were different species, he was gonna be scared if I showed him who I truly was... right?_

"W-Well." Purple began as he calmed down. "W-when I was on earth, My parents never liked me.."

"Oh dear..." I began quietly. White and Yellow, my two daughters, entered the room as they sat down on the bed, somehow aware of the situation.

"My parents didn't like me, they never did." Purple began. "The year I turned three... They left me at an orphanage, when I was four the earth was beginning to dismantle itself, I secured a spot on the skeld, they didn't leave the earth, then that's how I met the crew." Purple chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder if they miss me."

"Those idiots..." I began. "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!!"

"Mom." Purple says. "It's ok, they're dead."

"But." I begin. "They _hurt_ you."

"Yeah." He sighs. "But let bygones be bygones."

"Your right." I say. I hug Purple as Yellow and White hug me, even though we appeared human, we were impostors. But that doesn't me we forgive cruel acts against children.

**(end of chapter three.)**

The reason Purple was never loved, was because he was guaranteed a spot in the skeld while his parents weren't.

Black is official Mama Impostor Black. DO NOT mess with Purple (her child.)


	4. Discovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to prove her innocence, Black decides to scan herself in medbay. Unaware that Black is an impostor this lands her closer to her death. Unless Purple has anything to say about it.

**(Black's POV)**

I put on my spacesuit as I stretch to work out dents in my back.

"Great." I begin. "More tasks." Purple comes up to me wearing his little purple spacesuit, I can't help but smile.

"So, can I come do tasks with you?" He asked. It was nice Purple offered to help me, so I nodded and grabbed his hand as I placed him on my shoulders.

"First task is in medbay." I say.

"Medbay?" Purple asks. "Don't you hate scanners?"

"Exactly." I lie. "We'll do that task last."

Purple told me that there was a task in cafeteria to download data, so I did that first.

**(Twelve tasks later.)**

"Alrighhhhht." Purple sighs. "We have to get you scanned."

"Ok.." I say while gulping. I step on the medbay scanner and hold as still as I can before an alarm goes off.

 **"WARNING, IMPOSTOR ALERT! IMPOSTOR ALERT!"** the voice says. I gulp as an emergency meeting was called.

"We all know who it is..." Blue begins. "It's Black."

"Y-You can't get rid of me!" I say. "I'm not an impostor, besides. I'm raising Purple."

"Someone sabatoged the medbay computer, who did it?" Green asked.

"Well..." I begin "It was..."

"It was me!" Purple says. "I drank soda near the computer again.." was Purple protecting me? Did he already know I was an impostor?

"Purple..." Blue sighed. "You can't drink near that computer, it's expensive!"

"Sorry," Purple gulped. "I was just thirsty."

"Next time keep food and drinks from the spaceship computers." Brown began. "Ok?"

The emergency meeting was skipped as we all went back to our appropriate places.

"Purple, you didn't have to do that." I sighed. "I'm your mother, I should be keeping an alibi for you."

"Plus the crew already knows your all impostors." Purple says. "Blue caught you all venting last week but kept silent as he found out you were all caring for me."

"So, he didn't report us?" I asked.

"Nope." Purple says. "He welcomed you with open arms."

**(End of chapter four)**

Chapter 5 will be up somewhere in January.


	5. Purple's parents are... alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple's Parents are confirmed to be alive, and they still treat Purple like trash! Not if Black has anything to say about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Since I added the smash bros game in my story, the main protagonists and possible main antagonists have new bodies.)  
> Black:Female Corrin (Color 8) [As if Mama impostor wasn't scary enough, she'll defiantly intimidate you with a glare.]  
> Purple:Inkling (Purple) (His hair was purple, this was obvious.)  
> Purple's dad:Sephiroth (Color 2) (Yes, Sephiroth. Just struck my mind.)  
> Purple's mom:Palutena (Idk anymore.)  
> Galeem vaporized everyone in existence, this is sort of replacement. Everyone's been dead without knowing it! XD

**(Black's POV)**

"Purple... " I begin as I walk through the skeld. "Purple?" I could hear ink filled crying as my mother senses kicked in, with full speed, I dashed through the halls as I seen two grown humans, standing angrily on the other side of the hall.

"Why? WHY DID YOU TURN OUT TO BE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT?!" The woman yelled.

"If it wasn't for you, we would've been on this luxurious ship instead of that stupid dingy spaceship we're on now!" The man grunts. Purple cries as I walked over and picked him up, gently hugging him.

"Who are you?" The woman asked me.

"I'm Black, the one Purple actually likes to call Mother." I say.

"That's our child!" Purple's father says. "He's coming home with us!" I felt Purple grab onto me, my heart started to tear apart, was this what humans felt? Was I fearing that I might no longer be Purple's mother?

"Let. Him. GO!" I yell as one of my arms transforms, nearly stabbing Purple's dad right in the chest.

"Your one of them!" He began. "Our waste of space was being raised by an alien shapeshifter!"

"Alien _shapeshifters._ " I corrected. I found myself reaching into my pocket as I pulled out a gun. I have a somewhat angry glare towards Purple's parents.

"If I _ever_ catch you hurting _my_ son..." I begin. "I'm gonna paint the skeld a _new shade of red..._ "

"You wouldn't!" Purple's mother whimpered.

"Try me." I scoff.

"You can have him!" Purple's father says. "But we'll be back!" They run off as Purple sniffed and smiled through his tears.

"Thanks, Mama.." He whispers. I place my gun back in it's holster and I looked at him as I booped his nose.

"Even though I am an impostor." I begin. "Mama won't let anyone touch her baby." He embraced me. This mother thing was actually what I was feeling.

_As long as I'm around.... No one shall hurt my son. An alien mother and her adopted human son..._

**(End of chapter 5)**

Purple's parents are jerks, I like among us and Smash bros, and My brain needs to take a day off.


	6. How do you know each other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored on the Skeld, and curious how they know each other, The crew asks Black how she knows Purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking News:Little Purple saves local impostors from being studied on! more news at 7.

**(Black's POV)**

I walked down the skeld, as I grabbed some food. I was still sleepy after a long day of tasks and training, I sit down and drink some coffee.

"Black!" Blue asks me. "I'm curious, how do you know Purple? he is a little kid after all." I sip some more coffee as more curious crewmates surround us.

"The reason I know Purple is..." I begin.

**(Flash back, Black's POV)**

"Alright!" The doctor began. "I _know_ your not Black! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!"

"This is the end of our species, I was forced to watch my people fall!" I argue.

"So, you are Impostor royalty?" He asked me. I tugged at the chains as I let out a mighty roar.

"Species 382-B is free! Evacuate the room, immediately!" One of the doctors yells. My arms and legs are free as I pull out a knife and a gun, shooting and stabbing the two doctors who tried to study me as if I was a lab rat.

"Species 382-B is free! Quarantine fail, there is nothing we can do." The other doctor begin. I quickly stabbed and shot all of them, the medbay doors finally opened as I raised my guard.

'is this a line to get to the bathroom faster?" A voice asked. It was a tiny child in purple, who was no older than four. He was here by himself, from what I heard from the crew.

"No this isn't, kid." I say. He grabs my hand as we run towards the rooms, where the crew sleeps. He looks up at me.

"If anyone asks." Purple begins. "You're my mom." Was he protecting me?

**(Hours later)**

Purple came back as he had a grilled cheese sandwich and some soda. I take a bite of the sandwich and drink some soda.

"I know what it's like to be picked on." Purple begins. "Hopefully they don't do that to you, Miss."

Miss?

Did he think I was human?

"Some day, everything will be alright." I smile. "My species will flourish once again."

**(Flashback ends. Black's POV)**

"The reason you came here..." Blue begins. "Is because the impostors are dying out?"

"Yes," I begin. "there are a few of us left, probably a few dozen."

I walked down the skeld towards the room, as I spotted Purple still asleep.

"Goodnight, son." I whisper.

Purple was my adopted son.

I was his adopted mother, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

**(End of chapter 6)**


	7. Mama Impostor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black decides to bond with Purple any chance she gets. What will this new mother do with her son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your head is mine. there's no escaping this!"- Black when playing a competitive video game.  
> Purple is also very curious.

**(Black's POV)**

"Mom..." Purple begins. "What are we gonna do today?" I yawn as I get out of bed and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"I don't know." I say. "Maybe we can have a mother/son bonding day." I wipe my face of any water as I go into the living room, Purple following me.

"What kind of mother/son bonding?" Purple asked.

"Why do you hate humans, Mama?" He asked once again,

"I.... I can't answer that, kiddo." I begin quietly. "I just can't answer that.."

"Can't you tell me, Mama? White and Yellow won't tell me." Purple sighed.

"Alright.... I'll tell you..." I whisper.

**(Flashback)**

_"Why are you attacking humans?! We did nothing wrong!!" He panicked._

_"You did nothing wrong?" Black began. "I was imprisoned in that stupid cage, forced to watch my subjects fall...."_

_"Your subjects?" The scientist wondered._

_"You humans always destroy whatever you don't understand, impersonating you would not only give us impostors a new home, but a chance to correct your mistakes."_ _Black spat._

**(Flashback ends, Black's POV)**

"The reason you hate humans is because, we destroyed your home?" Purple asked.

"Not all humans, I was only able to have two heirs to my throne." I say. "But if there is a planet us impostors already saved. you'd be the third heir."

"But wouldn't be conquering?" Purple asked.

"We don't believe in that." I begin. "We're helping every species." Purple turns on the x-box again, as he hands me a controller.

"I think this is the only way I know how to bond." Purple says.

I smile.

"I'm ok with that." I say,

I'm ok with that...

We spend the next few hours playing multiplayer x-box games.

I wouldn't trade this for anyone or anything..

**(end of chapter 7)**


	8. New planet, New chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skeld has been in space for years in order to give humans a new home. When they discover a new earth like planet, what are the chances that they will accept the humans?

**(Black's POV)**

It was a simple night on the skeld, we had decided to stay up a little longer to finish some tasks, Purple was sleeping with his head in my lap.

"Goodnight, Mama's sweet little prince..." I whisper as I gently kissed Purple's forehead.

 _ **"Life sustaining planet detected, Life sustaining planet detected!"**_ The computerized voice says. everyone rushes to the front window as I look out the window in the hall of the skeld.

_What is that planet?_

**_Where is it?!_ **

"That's the planet?!" I asked. The crew nodded as they spotted a planet full of life it seemed familiar to me.

"Wow, to think humans will survive once again!" Blue smiled.

"That planet..." I whispered.

"What about it?" Brown wondered.

"That planet..." I whispered... "It's home... _MY_ home!" Everyone stared at me.

"Your home?" Blue begins "What happened."

"There?" I begin "I was trapped, forced to watch my people fall by the invasive humans.."

"We're not invading your home, we're homeless Mama.." Purple says.

"I know that..." I begin. "It's just my species is highly damaged by foreign invaders."

**(The skeld lands in a hidden valley on the planet, Which leaves Black and the skeld crew to wander the planet.)**

"Halt!" Two humanoid aliens begin as they point advanced weapons at the crew. "What purposes do you have for our planet?"

"Relax." I begin. "They're with me."

"Lady Black!" They say as they take a bow.

"These humans have lost their planet and most of their people." I begin. "You know the impostor code, right?"

"Never kill human offspring?" One of them says.

"No, the _other_ rule of impostor code." I sigh,

"Always take in dying species and help make sure they don't go extinct." they begin again.

"Exactly, and by orders of the impostor kingdom, this Purple child is my son now, he is human but is to be treated like my child." I begin. "If _anyone_ dares to hurt the new prince, you have every right to end. their bloodline."

"Yes, your highness." They say leading their child into the advanced, high tech kingdom.

**(An hour later)**

"Welcome to impostor castle." i say, Yellow and White carry Purple to the kitchen as Red, Cyan, and Orange return to their posts.

"What do we do now?" asked Blue.

"Now?" I begin. "Now you enjoy life in the impostor kingdom."

**(The end)**

Yes, this is the end... sorry


End file.
